


Claudette and friends

by quentwink03



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Claudette is a litteral angel, Claudette is a little bit clueless, Claudette is braver than you think, Claudette is kind to everyone but it's sometimes one-sided, Claudette-centric, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Frank has a crush on Claudette and doesn't even try to hide it lmao, Friendship, Help, Jake and Claudette don't need to talk to understand each other, Laurie and Claudette are besties, Mostly Fluff, Multi, My tags suck im sorry, Romance, bill is a badass grandpa, i dont know how ao3 work, i love claudette so much holy fuck (no homo tho), maybe more relationships idk, my title sucks but ill change it if i find a better one, possible bad english, quentin and claudette had a few flings, underrated relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentwink03/pseuds/quentwink03
Summary: Claudette's life in the Entity's realm alongside the people she considers to be her friends.
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Bill Overbeck (platonic), Claudette Morel/Frank Morrison, Claudette Morel/Jake Park, Claudette Morel/Laurie Strode (platonic), Claudette Morel/Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly (platonic), Claudette Morel/Quentin Smith (platonic)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue: a retrospective on Claudette's life before the Entity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, welcome to my first story.  
> First of all, thank you for deciding to read it, hope you'll enjoy it! Second of all, english is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any weird sentences or grammatical mistakes. I'll try to correct them once the book is finished. Also, the updates are probably gonna come slowly so I apologize about that too. Finally, if you want to see me explore the relationship between Claudette and another survivor or a killer, let me know! I would love to see your ideas.
> 
> So enjoy your reading (or don't, i can't tell you what to do)!

_**Claudette**_ spent most of her life by herself. Her only friends were her parents and the plants that grew on their tiny apartment’s balcony in Montreal. Other than that, she was invisible to her classmates. The only times they noticed her presence were when they needed a pencil or an eraser, or when they wanted to pass a note to their friend sitting on the other side of the classroom. Claudette didn’t mind it too much; she was the type of girl that was forgiving – maybe a little too much – and could never hold grudges against anybody. She even understood why no one came to talk to her. She was boring. The only things she ever talked about were science and botany. And pretty much nobody at school was a big fan of those two subjects. Plus, her clothes looked like the school’s walls; they were all faded and old. They definitely didn’t match the other girls’ bright and trendy outfits. But that’s all her parents could afford and Claudette was perfectly fine with that.

Sometimes, she was even happy to be unnoticeable. Her former high-school used to have a bully problem but she never experienced it. She just went with the flow of students walking through the corridors to get to their locker or their next class as the superintendents tried to break up a fight. However, a small part of her always wanted to intervene during those times. It wanted to help, to solve the conflict. But Claudette never allowed herself to do that. _Stay where you are, stay unnoticed. You’re better off this way_ , is what she used to whisper to herself as she walked away. And that’s how she spent most of her high-school years. Being alone and never expecting anyone to befriend her.

However, things suddenly changed in the middle of her senior year because of a project. Her English teacher wanted the class to present their biggest passion in life in an original, interesting way. Claudette had no clue on how to do it, how to make botany look exciting. It was her father who gave her the idea: a website. A forum in which botany amateurs like her from all around the country – maybe even the world – could meet and talk with each other. Claudette instantly fell in love with the idea and worked on building the website with her dad for a whole week, making sure every single bit of the forum was perfect. Her presentation became a huge success and soon after that, her classmates came to visit her blog. They asked her very simple questions but it was always a pleasure to answer them. It got even better when she got into university. As her website became more popular, the more she became gregarious. She made friends, got a part-time job in a flower shop, met a boy, a good-looking one, and went on multiple dates with him. Claudette’s life couldn’t get any better at this point. It all of sudden bloomed just like the flowers in her garden and she was more than happy.

But then it came. The Fog. Cold and wet. Odd. Eerie. She remembers seeing it from her bus stop on a Monday night. It was slowly crawling over the street, crawling towards her. Claudette knew something was not right about this. Then a sense of dread washed over her and pushed her to run. She ran as far as she could, coughing and sweating as she tried to reached her phone. But she tripped and immediately felt the mist wrap around her ankle. She was terrorised. She yelled, tried to hold onto the sidewalk but the Fog pulled her away from the street, from the city, from her realm.

And then she woke up by the warmth of a campfire.


	2. Laurie Strode or the best friend you could ever have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awful argument with David and an overabundance of feelings help Claudette realise how good of a friend Laurie is.

**_The_** two girls slouched right by Laurie’s tent, panting and exhausted. They were covered in sweat and bruises, their clothes were stained by their own blood and were tattered, but they were smiling. They survived; they escaped their trial together. It was a close one and that’s what made the two friends so happy. Now they had plenty of time to rest and heal their wounds.

“Jesus fucking Christ, what happened to you two? _Bill asked from his seat by the campfire_.”

The tone of his voice made his concern obvious. But the only reply that came out of Claudette’s mouth was a laugh. It was light-hearted, as if what she just went through was a joke, and tears of joy soon started to fall from her eyes as she let her head rest on Laurie’s shoulder.

“We made it… oh god we made it…

― Yeah, we did it, Claud’.

― It was beautiful…”

The botanist sighed, lifted her glasses and wiped her face, slowly coming back to her senses.

“We went against the Hag and it was pretty intense, _she finally explained_. It… huh… it wasn’t a really good match but we managed to survive. And I… hum… I used the trick you taught me earlier, like how to regain enough energy to stand up after being downed. It really saved my life.”

Claudette grinned and raised her head to catch a brief peek at Bill. The old soldier was nodding and smiling as well, visibly proud of the botanist.

“Good for you, kid! I would’ve loved to see that.

_―_ Yeah, me too. But too bad, you left me to die on my second hook, dumbass, _another voice spoke from behind, startling Claudette_.”

She already knew who it was. David. She knew he was going to confront her after the match, but she secretly hoped he would forget about it. Obviously, he didn’t since he was standing right next to her. The botanist lowered her head. Her hands were trembling, hot and sweaty. She could feel his gaze on her, it was hostile, full of anger. She felt like she was about to cry again. Then she felt Laurie’s hand wrap around her shoulder and pull her closer to her.

“Don’t listen to him, Claud’. You know it’s not your fault, _she whispered into her hear before glaring at David_. He’s just being an entitled dick, as usual.

― What’s the problem here? _Bill frowned_.

― She left me to die, that’s the fucking problem, _David grunted_.

― Are you fucking serious? The Hag was practically camping you, if she had gone to save you, you both would’ve been killed!

― Guys, please stop fighting, _Claudette pleaded_. I’m sorry, I’ll try to get you next time David if it ever happens again.

― Oh, you better do it!”

The situation only got worse as her friend and the scrapper continued to argue. She hated it. The botanist was starting to panic and not just one bit. Her breathing was getting quicker just like her heartbeat. Tears started to rolling out of her eyes. She didn’t want to be here anymore. She was tired and bleeding. She needed a break. She needed to get back to her tent and her little garden. Thankfully, Bill noticed her distress as he stood up and grabbed David’s shoulder.

“Okay we’re done now. You’re gonna get back to your tent and leave Claudette alone, alright? I’ll walk you to it.

― Fine… _the scrapper mumbled_.”

Claudette sniffled as she watched the two men walk away, then slowly turned to Laurie.

“Thanks, Laurie. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t here.

― It’s fine. I’ll always have your back no matter what, you know that.

― I know, thank you.

― Talking about backs, maybe we should patch up yours. You look like you’re about to bleed out.

― Yeah, we really should.”

The two girls laughed and entered Laurie’s tent, where a few medical kits were waiting for them.

They were all cleaned and sitting by the campfire now. Their wounds were protected by a few pieces of bandage and they were dressed in new clothes. Laurie was wearing her cardigan and Claudette was wearing Jake’s green jacket as he would sometimes let her borrow some of his clothes. Just because they lived in a dimension where time and death were different from their normal lives didn’t mean they were immune to the cold. The botanist kind of liked that aspect of the Entity’s realm. It reminded her that she was still able to feel something, that she was still alive in a way. It also made her appreciate the campfire more. Its warmth was reassuring, making her feel at ease enough to let herself doze off a little. But then Claudette heard her friend’s chuckle. She turned around, giving her questioning look.

“What’s wrong? _she asked_.

― I just realised… you’re wearing it again, _Laurie smirked_.”

She seemed amused and the botanist didn’t understand why, not yet.

“Wearing what?

― Jake’s coat. You have many other jackets but you still chose to wear his every time you have to change.

― Huh… Jake is a really kind guy when you get to know him. He’s not just a grumpy loner who hates everyone, you know.

― That’s not the point, Claudette. _(Laurie’s smile widened)_ You know what I’m really talking about. You’re trying to dodge it, aren’t you? So let me be more straightforward: are you in love with Jake?”

The botanist didn’t answer and looked away. Her cheeks were burning. She tried to focus back on the fire, but she just couldn’t. She knew her friend wasn’t ill-intentioned when she mentioned her relationship with the lone survivor. It was different, special in a way. And Laurie wasn’t the first one to mention it. (It was, in fact, Jane who did it first). But the thing is… Claudette was confused. Even though she seemed to be used to the Entity’s world, she was still hesitant about a lot of things, especially romantic relationships. If the group ever managed to leave this hellhole, what would happen? They would be separated, of course; everyone would go back home. But would they remember? And if so, what made her think that they all belonged in the same universe? Steve and Nancy literally came from the 80’s and Bill came from a world already full of nightmarish monsters. What if Jake didn’t exist in the world she came from?

“I… I don’t want to make myself believe in something that could end at any moment, _the botanist finally_ _spoke_. And… huh… I know you’re probably confused since Quentin and I had a thing not so long ago but… it was different and we both knew that it wouldn’t last. I don’t know how to say it…”

Claudette looked down and sighed. Her hands were shaking again. She tried to stop them by clamping them between her legs, but her feet immediately started moving around. She felt overwhelmed, like she was about to explode. She has always been bad at managing her feelings. She turned around, facing Laurie.

“I’m sorry… I feel like I’m overreacting right now, _she whimpered_. I’m not used to feel like this.

― Hey, it’s okay Claud’. I understand. You’re not overreacting, you’re just having a hard time processing your feelings and that’s totally fine! Just close your eyes and take a deep breath…

― Okay…”

She did as Laurie said. A few seconds later, she was calm again and she reopened her eyes as a small smile made its way on her lips.

“Thank you, Laurie. You’re… you’re the best, the best friend I’ll ever have here. Can I hug you?

― Sure, _Laurie giggled_. Come here!”

The two girls embraced each other and Claudette never felt more peaceful in that moment. She had someone to talk to, someone that she could trust and help her understand her own emotions. Now she truly knew that Laurie would always have her back. She was her best friend, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't think I would update this story so quickly. Still, I'm very proud of myself and I hope you'll like it as much as I do! Please let me know what you thought of it, I would appreciate constructive criticism very much!


End file.
